Night vision devices include any system that takes an image displayed in low-light or no light conditions. The systems include any active or passive infra-red, low light or thermal detection systems. The term “field environment” may comprise any environment, including rural and urban environments, in which a surveillance and/or operational action is taken. The night vision system is an image intensifier and associated circuitry and may comprise an integrated power supply coupled to a powered memory storage device having an independent integrated power supply.
Digital camera technology typically includes the use of a sensor that converts light into electrical charges. The image sensor used in many digital cameras is a charge coupled device (CCD). Otherwise, a digital camera may use a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device instead. Both CCD and CMOS image sensors convert light into electrons.
There are a variety of lenses on currently on the market for use with digital cameras. Likewise, night vision devices such scopes, monoculars and binoculars are known. There are certain devices such as sleeves that may be used to couple a scope or monocular to a digital camera to convert it into a device that may be used in low or no light conditions. High quality night time pictures may be taken with such combined devices.
There are several disadvantages realized when performing mobile surveillance with the combined devices. The size of the night vision scope coupled to a camera may exceed two feet in length. Moreover, the sleeve coupling the night vision scope to the camera cannot adequately support the weight of the scope or camera. Both, the scope and camera must be held in one's hands during operation. Thus, the combined scope and camera are not for use as a hands free system. If the scope and camera are mounted on a tripod or other fixed structure, they are rendered immobile and cannot be used in an environment where mobility is necessary. Thus, one cannot carry the camera with a night vision scope coupled thereto and operate it in a “hands free” manner. For purposes of this disclosure, the term “hands free” with respect to operation of the device should be construed to mean a device that is arranged on a user, activated by the user, and thereafter begins taking images and continues doing so until such time as either a power source discharges to such a level that the device cannot properly operate or the user deactivates the device. Moreover, “hands free” means that the size and components of the device is easily carried such that the operator's hands are free to perform other tasks.